Decision
by Harmony283
Summary: Suddenly I had the worst little idea. I grinned up at him and nodded my head in mock agreement, “That’s true; I should take that in account shouldn’t I? Well then, what are you waiting for? Shoot me.” R&R please!


**The idea for this fanfic hit me when I finally got around to watching Episode 77 (I think?) of the Sinnoh Region—the Contest episode with May in it, where you see Drew, Harley, and Solidad watching her on TV. I **_**say**_** I got the **_**idea**_** from it, but it doesn't necessarily go with the episode—since most of my Pokemon stuff tend to be more violent, and slightly AU-ish. **

**WARNINGS: Crude Language, Drinking, Innuendo's, violence, and BAD FRENCH! **

**If none of those warnings matter to you: Enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

People watching. That was my _new_ favorite hobby. The numerous sightseers provided for an _interesting_ little 'show'. Especially when they tried to converse with the locals like they lived here for their whole goddamn life. Amusing, really. With a cup of tea and a few scones—this was the _perfect_ form of entertainment. Except for the fact that I _had_ no cup of tea—I had a can of diet coke that honestly should've tasted better—and no scones. In fact I wasn't even hungry, not yet, anyway.

And it was almost 9PM at night. The _night_ crowd was out, and the day crowd was going in. An amusing mix of people, most of which would never even go near each other if they got the goddamn chance.

I took another sip of the disgusting concoction they called 'coke' before dropping it in the trash can that was so conveniently placed beside me. But I didn't feel like moving, so I just _sat_ there, watching the people in brightly colored shirts, and others wearing all black, as the maneuvered through the crowded streets. A few of the bright-colored t-shirts disappeared into the restaurant I was sitting in front of, while others disappeared into the hotel's that lined the street.

Ecruteak City changed. The Burned Tower was getting more popular by the minute. It was nice for the economy, _'But who gives a shit at a time like this?' _I thought—almost out loud, to my chagrin—as I watched a few of the 'early' drunks throw wrappers and other junk _towards_ the trashcans, but sadly missing every time.

Then I saw something that seemed out of place. Somewhere a clock struck nine and I could hear the faint gong of bells. It was nine o'clock at night. Exactly. And something was horribly out of place. Not just _one_ something. Two something's. A ridiculously _cute_ pair of something's and they looked almost lost. But extremely tired all the same.

And those two something's—the girl dressed in Orange and Green, the boy dressed in black and purple—were _two _familiar something's. Something's that I didn't want to run into, much less at a time like _this_. And they were out of place. Extremely, and horribly out of place. Hell, the girl even looked _scared_, which made the something's that really shouldn't be here but were anyway all that much noticeable.

And that was a huge no-no. I almost felt bad. Almost. I almost felt like getting up. And I did.

I moved through the seemingly thickening crowd of people—more of the black shirt's overcoming the bright colored ones—until I was almost directly behind them. They still didn't seem to notice me, but the girl looked so scared to the point that I knew if I said anything she'd probably notice me after a while anyway. And if I did she'd probably try to slap me.

Ah girl's with their built in reflexes. But those should only be used on pervs who wanted to do not-nice things with them. I wasn't like that. Eww, no. One was because I actually _knew_ her, and two was because she was just a _girl_. _'Eww…eww…EWWW…disturbing images'. _I forcefully shook my head to clear the thoughts away. No use thinking of those, I'd give myself nightmares!

But I would unless I thought of something else. And talking usually helped distract me, so I opened my mouth and spoke, "My, my, who do we have here? May? Drew?" I tried to keep my voice high enough so they could hear me over the crowd but low enough as to not draw unwanted attention.

And it worked. The two simultaneously turned their heads, May almost running into Drew as she did so, since she was still walking and he decided to stop. He placed a hand on his shoulder to keep her from shoving away from him—or maybe to keep her close and away from me?—before fully _looking_ at me.

"Harley?" He questioned softly before loudly stating, "What are_ you_ doing here?" His tone was accusatory, like he expected me to pop up outta the blue and try to molest them or something. Wait. Gah. Stop with _those_ thoughts. They were bad. Oh so _veeery_ bad.

"The question is," I stepped a little closer to the building we were standing in front of, blocking traffic while talking, after all, was just plain rude, _and_ I didn't want to get bumped into, "what are _you two_ doing here. I was out for a walk and possibly for a bite to eat."

"And what makes you think we aren't out to do the same?" he parroted back at me, but there was something distinct in his voice that made me know he was lying. And the fact that May almost looked like she was going to be sick with panic didn't help him much.

"Right, of _course_ you are." I cocked my head slightly to the side, "You look like two children who got lost from their mommy and daddy at the carnival and are being followed around by a crazy stalker clown."

They both flinched at that before again Drew spoke up, "We _aren't_ lost. We just got in late. And we're tired. So sorry for that."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Apology accepted. Honestly though, don't ya think you need to find a hotel first? Or," I noticed how they both looked down, "you didn't find one." Drew's hand tightened on May's shoulder, "And the Pokemon Center's full?" Good lord, the poor kids hardly had a place to _stay_. "Did you check—?"

Finally Drew looked back up at me, annoyance clear on his face, "We were _going_ to but you stopped us."

I shook my head, "Do you even know what I was going to _say_, darling?" his glare intensified at the pet name. I clucked my tongue on the roof of my mouth before continuing, "I know the hotel I'm staying at isn't full yet. You two _might_ be able to get a room. Might not be the best but its that-a-way." I pointed over to where I had been sitting before. The two followed where I was pointing and almost looked relieved.

But of course Drew wasn't the one to be Mr. Trusty, his grip tightened again on May's arm, to the point where I _knew_ it had to be uncomfortable, and said, "What makes you think we'd stay at the same place as you?"

I tried my best not to look offended by that, "Oh, but why _wouldn't_ you? Regardless of _me _being there," my gaze traveled back to May, and unintentionally Drew's did too, "this little hun-a-bun looks like she's about to collapse on her feet."

May seemed surprised that I noticed, "Wha—I'm not—" but I could tell she was, her voice held it in practically every syllable. She was stressed. Stressed about _something_.

"Nuh-uh, hun." I scolded lightly, "Ya can try to lie to Drew here," and obviously it worked because Drew looked as shocked about the discovery as I wasn't, "but not me. C'mon, c'mon, yee little children. I shall show you the way." I knew they might not follow me, but I motioned for them too anyway as I made my way through the sea of black shirts and staggering walkers.

Now I was lucky I was so tall. Now anyway. Before I would've drowned and been swept away. But now I could see over the heads of many of the people. Because of this advantage, when I got to the other side, I looked back over my shoulder. Drew and May were pushing and stumbling through the crowd. Drew doing most of the pushing, May doing most of the stumbling. They reached the other side of the 'river', and looked up at the hotel they were going to be staying at.

"Are you sure we can pay for this?" May asked, and I knew she was talking to Drew, "I mean it looks—"

"Nice?" I filled in for her, "Don't worry, the only _really_ expensive rooms are on the top floor. I'm sure you could stay in one of the other rooms on the first floor." I eyed her again and, with the light of the streetlamp on her, I noticed how tired she really looked, "Honestly I don't think you could _make it_ up a flight of stairs."

"There's no elevator?" she asked, looking shocked.

I just shrugged, "Yeah there is, but ya'd have to walk up a flight of stairs to get to it. And _no_ I wasn't the one to design the damn place so _no_ I don't know why the hell they built it on the second floor." Before either could respond I walked over to the huge double doors and opened them, stepping through into the crème colored lobby that honest to god felt like an icebox.

"I-It's cold." And the little munchkin went and pointed it out as Drew walked over to the counter. He started talking with the receptionist and I could've _sworn_ the woman was looking at him like he was the next teen idol. Which he probably could be. But with his attitude _no,_ _no nooooo_.

But maybe because she thought so he came back a few seconds later with a card key, "We've got rooms." He stated, sounding proud of himself, "On the fourth floor."

I blinked, "Ah really now?" I took the card key from his hand and read it out loud, "D123," I murmured to myself, handing the key back to Drew—who looked slightly shocked that I took it from him in the first place—as I dug through one of my pockets to try and find my own. When I did I read it out loud, "D125, you're in the room directly next to mine." I didn't know whether to be amused, appalled, or annoyed by this, but the looks on Drew's and, to a lesser extent, May's face made me opt for amusement. I clapped my hands together and smiled, "What _a_ coincidence! Why don't we grab a bit to eat at the restaurant and then go up to our rooms together?" Even though somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was going to hate myself for saying that.

"But we don't have that much money left over." Drew pointed out, and honestly that should've made me feel better, but it only made me feel sorry for the two brats.

"Then I'll pay! I've got money on me anyway." I don't know why I said those words, but I did, and now they were looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces. "What? I can't help the needy little children?"

Drew made a face, "Why does that sound so wrong coming from you?" I couldn't help noticing May's face pale after he said that.

But instead of pointing it out I just shrugged, "Because you make it sound that way." I made a beckoning motion with my hands and began to walk towards the restaurant, "but less talking, more eating _children_."

"I'm not a kid!" Drew snapped back and this time I allowed myself to laugh.

"Then what _should_ I call you, hmm?"

"By my name."

I didn't get a chance to answer him immediately, I had just walked in through the doors that led to the restaurant and a waitress was currently waiting to seat us._ 'Talk about fast service'_ I thought as I walked up to her. She seemed slightly daunted by my height and she stuttered for a moment before speaking, "H-How many…?"

"A table for three please." Her eyes flashed back behind me and I knew she saw May and Drew standing behind me. For a second her eyes lingered on Drew, then on May, and then on me again before she smiled and motioned for us to follow her.

She found us a table rather quickly; it was one of those 'high-rise' ones that had the stools for seats. It was supposed to seat four, but of course there was never a _three person _table, so it was obviously our only choice. She smiled nervously again before saying, "I hope you don't mind—"

I waved my hand in dismissal, "Oh no it's perfectly fine." I smiled down at her, "As you can see I'm tall, this is actually good for me." I turned to look at the two kids behind me, "May, Drew, I hope neither of you mind." I supposed they both were hungry enough not to care where they sat, and I was right. Drew just shrugged and May shook her head. I smiled back at the waitress, "Everything's fine here." She had this mystified look on her face though, that honestly _worried_ me.

Her next words worried me even more, "I'll be your waitress for the night as well." She handed out the menus as we seated ourselves in the stools. "If you need anything I'll be around." It was the way she said that made me think 'around' didn't mean somewhere in the restaurant serving other people. In fact I got the distinct feeling she was going to hover over us all night. Wonderful.

But she _did _actually leave to go serve another table while we looked through our menus. Honestly though, as I looked through the contents of the meals displayed, I wasn't too surprised with the dishes they served. All chock full of herbs and other fruits, vegetables, or meats that were commonly bought in the area. There were very few seafood dishes, and I couldn't find one that I even liked. I turned the menu over on the back to look at the drinks they served. I _knew_ getting outright alcohol—like beer or even wine—was out with the little kiddies sitting with me. But a fruit drink with a little sprits in it wouldn't be as bad…

And the Pecha Razz Delight sounded _wonderful_ at the moment. And almost as soon as I had found it the waitress was back. "Have you found what you'd like to drink tonight?" She asked with a hesitant smile.

And immediately I answered, "The Pecha Razz Delight for me, and you two?" I knew I had put at least May on the spot, but Drew seemed to've picked out what he wanted as well.

"I'd like a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri."

"And you?" The waitress asked, as if she knew May hadn't been ready to answer.

"Ah, um," and she even stuttered to further prove she wasn't ready, "Raspberry Lemonade please."

The waitress nodded her head, gave a less hesitant smile, before saying, "Okay then. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." I almost wanted to laugh at the 'few minutes' part. It always took more than just a _few minutes_ to do anything in a packed restaurant. I could see a line forming at the door with people dressed in black and other dark colors. They would obviously want to be seated either at, or near, the bar.

The thought of laughing immediately died when my brain took its sweet time realizing just what the hell _that_ meant. This was a bar restaurant. There'd be an abundance of alcohol, especially this late at night. And obviously it took less time to serve drinks than to cook food. We'd be here for that little group's escapades. Wonderful.

"What's wrong with you?" Drew hissed out, snapping my attention back to him and May, who were both looking at me like they were thinking about if they should be worried or not.

I just shrugged it off and answered, "Nothing, my dear." I felt a smirk twitch at my lips, "Were you worried?"

"No." He immediately answered, glaring back down at his menu.

"Of course not," I agreed, "I just think I might have a_ bit_ of a headache before this night's through." Unintentionally my gaze drifted back to the new mob of people. Some were currently being seated, but thankfully not near us. I could swear I felt my stomach drop each time one sat down. This wasn't going to be good. I could already tell, even from here, the kind of 'drunks' this group could turn out to be.

'_But dammit I hope I'm wrong_.' I immediately turned my gaze back to the menu in front of me, choosing something random—a salad looked good, I could eat it quickly—before realizing the little kiddies were staring at me again. I looked up at them and tried to smile, "Hmm? What is it?"

May looked embarrassed, "Well…since you're the one paying for this…" she trailed off and I urged her to continue with a nod of my head, "can we get dessert?"

"It depends on if you have room left." I could see what she was staring at, the strawberry cheese cake slice displayed on the front of the 'dessert' menu on the rack at the edge of the table. "If you are then go right ahead. It's my treat, why not indulge in it?" Drew didn't seem to like my choice of words, but all the same May seemed happy at that. She actually _smiled_ at me.

"Thank you Harley!" And she said my name without any venom—or for her, mock-venom—behind it. "Can we get an appetizer too? I-I'm really hungry." And to prove that point her stomach growled.

That made me laugh, "Good lord, this is _sad_. When was the last time you two ate a good meal?" Even though Drew hadn't even said he was hungry I could tell he most likely was. Though the fact that they were actually taking time to _think_ instead of giving an immediate answer like Yesterday or Last Week worried me. "Never mind, never mind," it even made me wave the question away like it was nothing, "just…is there anything on this that looks good to you?"

"The breadsticks." May pointed, "and maybe spinach dip, the kind my mom makes is always good!"

I nodded my head, "That sounds reasonable. Just don't fill up on that before you get the main meal." God I felt like I was talking to a little kid all of a sudden. Or like I was babysitting one. Sure they both were younger than me, in their early teens at most, but it still felt that way. For May anyway. She was too damn _innocent_, and naïve. Two bad combinations. It'd get her knocked up one day without her even realizing it.

Which made my stomach drop even more. I didn't need to think like that. Not with the increasing amounts of drinks being served at the bar, and the way the restaurant was getting just a little louder…

"Here are your drinks!" I practically jumped when the waitress came up behind me with our drinks in her hands and two glasses of water on a tray. She sat the drinks down in front of us, each getting what he or she ordered, and then sat the water on the edge of the table. Probably just in case Drew or I got thirsty. Or something. Never understood exactly _why_ they did that. I never finished my drink anyway. Not that they'd know that.

"Are you ready to order? Would you like some appetizers?" she asked again, seeming peppier for some reason. Like she got laid—or, no, she didn't look like that kind of girl. Maybe she got a raise for being friendly, or she took a peppy pill.

'_If she did then she took an overdose.'_ I shook the thought away and answered, "Ah yes, Spinach dip and Breadsticks for the appetizers. Is anyone else ready to order?" I asked, already knowing that neither of them had decided on a main dish yet. And of course I was right. The waitress nodded her head at this, said she'd be back in a few minutes—again—and walked off.

Almost immediately when she was out of earshot May spoke, "Mm, what _should_ I get? I don't even know what most of this is…" she was looking at the seafood section I had just glanced at, and something told me she normally didn't eat seafood.

"Eh, I'm just getting a burger." Drew said with a shrug, "I don't want to eat _too_ much, it's late after all."

May seemed to ignore him, though, "The clams look good but I've never really had them except once…"

"Then why don't you try it and _see_ if you like it?" I asked, leaning across the table, "There's no harm in trying right?"

"What if I don't like it?"

"Then mooch off of Drew."

"Hey!"

"What?" I tilted my head to the side, "It's not like you _care_ right? Besides you'll have enough French fries along with that burger to feed an army."

He sent another glare at me, but this time he looked uncomfortable. I just _had_ to wonder why, though. _'It's not like it's not already obvious. They can't be trying to hide it still.'_ I didn't say this out loud though; even if I did I knew they would both try to deny any sort of relationship. It was cute. But. _Boring_. I wasn't going to play little miss matchmaker again.

"I'm _baack_," I actually _did_ jump this time—or at least I did a little—when the waitress popped up behind me. I _swear_ that girl was annoying. "The appetizers should be out in a few minutes; sorry it's taking so long. But have you found what you'd like to order yet?"

Well that was nice. She'd bug us even if it wasn't to give us our food. But I nodded my head anyway and answered, "Yes, I'll have the Grilled Chicken with Cesar Salad dressing please."

"Bread to go along with that?" She quipped, and I nodded my head, watching as she scribbled it hurriedly onto the small notebook she had flipped open. Then she turned to the others "And you two?"

"I-I'll have the Clam Deluxe, with butter sauce." May quickly stated.

"An' I'll have the Route 66." Drew answered directly after her, "with French fries."

The waitress quickly jotted this all down before giving us a friendly smile, "Okay then! I'll shall be back in a few minutes with your food!" And then, just like the other times before, she turned around and walked off.

"You don't like her much, do you?" Drew almost immediately asked after he saw her walk into the kitchen. I just sighed. "I'm taking that as a yes." He muttered, finally taking a sip of the daiquiri that he had ordered.

"But she seems so _nice_!" May stated, "Though…I don't know her name. Don't they usually tell us their names?"

And for once I half-way agreed with her, "Yeah _nice_. But yes she _should have_ told us her name! Minus five brownie points for her!"

"It's on her nametag." I turned to look at Drew, who was wiping his mouth with a napkin, "you just weren't paying attention."

"Yes well, thank you _oh so much_ for pointing that out." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. Looking away towards the people in the black and dark colored shirts, now filing up half of the bar. God the bar was _long_ if it didn't even fill up with half of them. But some were looking around the restaurant, _'Looking for eye-candy no less' _my brain supplied for me—but that just made it more unnerving that their gazes would drift back towards our table.

Hell I didn't care about the kids, but _still_—the sicko's. They were just _kids_. How could a damn _kid_ be so attractive—_'Like I should be one to talk I _was_ a kid once'_—I roughly shook that thought away, shivering at the after image. Pleasant. Really. _Eww_.

"…next contest?" I turned my attention back to the two sitting in front of me. May had just said something—something about a Contest. And Drew was shrugging his shoulders, "I know it's in a few days."

"It's four days from now. Unless you wanna hightail it to Olivine and participate in the Contest _there_." They both looked slightly surprised that I knew the exact date, and honestly that was almost offensive. Almost. "What? You think I don't keep up with the dates? For your information I'm _just_ as informed—or maybe even more-so—than the both of you." I gave them a cheeky grin to prove my point, even though I knew that would make one of them extremely angry at me.

"Of _course_ you do." And I was right, Drew sounded just a _bit_ irritated. "How many ribbons do you have anyway?"

I smiled wistfully at the question, "Oh. Four. How many do you two have?" I noticed that immediately when I said that they both looked shocked. "Don't tell me you don't even have _three_?"

May looked down at her plate, "Th-This next contest would be my third ribbon…if I win." The look on Drew's face made me wonder exactly what happened at the last contest—but it was obvious that he was the one who had won. How nice.

"Ah, well, well, _well_, I'm sure you'll win it then!" I don't know why I felt like cheering her up, but I knew if I didn't then she'd probably get all whiney, "But how does that work anyway? You two travel together, yes?" they both nodded their heads, "I see. But what do you do about contests? Do you both enter and just hope for the best? Or do you take turns?"

"Usually we take turns." May immediately answered, "O-Or at least we _try_ to. Like if two contests are held close together in the same town we just stay for both. Th-Then sometimes there are towns close together with contests, so we enter separately…" she trailed off then, and I knew then that the one she last entered she had to enter with Drew.

"Ah, so it didn't go as planned last time, hmm? Are you both planning on entering this one as well?" For a moment they both were silent, May looking like she _might_ cry—and I _really_ didn't want to go through with that—and Drew just plain looking awkward. "So you don't know yet." I concluded for myself, "Well you'd better figure it out soon. I know _I_ don't need to enter. I'll just enter the next Contest in Olivine to get my Fifth Ribbon and then I'll be done." I leaned back in my chair, watching for their reactions.

"Well what if you _don't_ win?" Drew immediately countered, "You act like this whole contest thing is _easy_ for you. And it obviously isn't." I flinched at the words, knowing exactly what he was talking about. But of course, just to add salt to the open wound he clarified, "You lost to May _how_ many times?"

I shrugged, "Well_ darling_ this is different." He seemed surprised that I hadn't raised my voice at this, or thrown something at him, "For _one _she's the only one I ever really _lost_ to. Do you _know_ how damn easy contests are without you two there to screw it up?" Again they seemed shocked at my choice of words and I felt myself continue even though I knew I could stop the conversation there, "I'm not going to say either of you have some talent from the great above, but you _are_ better than the average run of the mill Coordinators, and honestly, that _is_ a bit discerning coming from me, obviously. But it's the truth, take it or leave it."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to us." May murmured, almost sounding happy. But Drew immediately evened it out by saying, "When you weren't lying through your teeth, that is."

I hummed at that and took a sip of my drink, "Mm well, you're very welcome then."

"But you make it sound…like you aren't like the other Coordinators either." The munchkin pointed out slowly, like she was afraid I'd snap at her.

But I didn't, because she was right. "My, how _astute _of you, dear." She flinched at the endearment, "because I'm not. As of right now this Coordinating business…it's more of a, _hmm_, I suppose you could call it a hobby of mine."

"A hobby?" they both asked simultaneously, "But you were always so serious about it!" May finished.

I nodded my head, "I suppose that's true. But darling that was just because either you, or you, or the both of you, were there." I let out a bitter laugh, "And as I'm sure you know I hate losing to people who are less-than-nice in my book. Even if they're cute little munchkins like you two are."

They both made faces at this, and then Drew spoke, "Right. Yeah you kinda made _that_ point obvious. But if this is just a hobby…" he trailed off, looking past me at someone before saying in a softer tone, "no way…"

I would've looked behind me, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone leaning against the back of my chair before I could. "_Harley_!" It was Solidad. I recognized the voice anywhere, "Drew, May! I didn't expect to see you guys here." She sat in the extra stool next to me and smiled across at May, "I was just about to leave when I saw you guys." She answered before either of us could ask her what the heck _she_ was doing here.

"Well we're just about to eat, whenever they bring out our—" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence when I saw the same waitress coming towards our table with the spinach dip, with chips surrounding it, and a huge basket of breadsticks.

"Sorry for the wait! It seems we're really busy tonight!" she said with a tired smile, not even seeming to notice Solidad sitting with us, "But here are your appetizers. I'll go check on your main meal now." She set the food down a little too quickly, before rushing back into the kitchen. That should've set warning bells off in my head, and it did. But I didn't question the reason.

Whether that was because I didn't care, or because the crowd was getting _just_ a little bit louder, I could only guess. And even if I guessed I knew which one it'd be anyway.

"So you're entering the contest?" I heard Solidad ask, "I already have my fourth ribbon but I'll definitely stay and watch if you two are competing!" She looked over at me and, somehow knowing I hadn't been paying attention, asked, "And what about you Harley? It's…_unusual_ to see you hanging out with anyone. Especially now. What's the occasion?" I could hear the joking tone of her voice, but also the curiousness, like she expected there to be some _grand_ reason when really there wasn't.

"Oh nothing really," I started casually, "Just saw them in the crowd, and you _know_ how any crowd can get this late at night." I waved my hand in no particular direction, but they seemed to think I did and turned to look in the direction of the bar. And of course May didn't get what the deal was—the poor clueless doll that she was—but Drew tensed and Solidad pretty much silently decided to _stay_ for the night. Or however long we were here.

May, being the oblivious one like she was, took a breadstick and began eating it, completely unaware that now some of the guys in black shirts were staring at her. I knew none of them would come over right away, though. Hell, they'd have to be _inebriated _in order to show that much stupidity. Unless if they were naturally stupid, which I sincerely hoped they weren't.

"Mm! these breadsticks are _good_!" May chimed happily, not even aware of how uncomfortable the air had just gotten. She even tried to urge Drew—who had become as stiff as a rod—to try one, and he actually did. Even Solidad took one, when she already said that she had eaten.

A few minutes passed and practically all the spinach dip, and most of the breadsticks, was gone. I wasn't sure how the hell _that_ happened, but I knew I helped at least with the spinach dip. It _was_ quite good in it's own unique way.

"Here's your _dinner_!" I was glad I hadn't decided to take a drink out of my glass like May decided to. She almost looked like she was about to choke. The waitress didn't even seem to notice, though, and placed our designated dishes in front of us. Then she turned and, instead of walking back towards the kitchen, she walked over to the bar to talk with some of the men in black shirts.

"Are they really bugging you that much?" Solidad whispered under her breath while May was trying to steal a french-fry off Drew's plate. "I mean I've never…is that _all_ that's bugging you?"

That reminded me of why I hated women. Their intuition got the better of them sometimes and it was _so_ _damn annoying_ when they got it in their head that they were right about something. In response to that I answered, "Nah. Not that I'm aware of. They just bug me. I've been _in_ that crowd long enough to know what the hell can happen." I made sure to keep my voice barely above a whisper, even though I knew the kiddies wouldn't be paying much attention to us adults.

"You've been _in_ that crowd before?" Solidad asked, sounding quite like she didn't believe me, and then, a few seconds later she added on, "That shouldn't surprise me should it?" She watched me as I lifted my now-half-gone drink to my lips. "You do seem like that kind of person…"

I put the glass down and turned fully to look at her, "Do I really?" It wasn't meant to be sarcastic, hell, it wasn't even a rhetorical question, but she still looked like she wished those words never came out of her mouth. But before she could correct them we all heard a sound that immediately made the entire restaurant fall into a kind of hush.

A row of glasses laid shattered on the floor, the waitress that served us lying with them, shivering. The culprit, a man in a dark maroon, almost black, shirt with leather pants, with russet brown hair and matching eyes with what looked to be fake glasses perched on his nose. His eyes weren't focused on the waitress though, they were darting around the room proudly, like he was expecting everyone to cheer him on, or some stupid thing like that.

"Laurie?!" a man dressed in the restaurant's uniform shouted out, running over to the waitress immediately, "what the hell?!" he glared up at the man, "Why'd you—you _pushed_ her didn't you!" It wasn't a question so much as it was an accusation. That was probably true. Even if the guy was stupid enough to deny it.

"Shit no, the bitch came at me _first_!" The guy hissed out, and both May and Drew flinched at his coarse language. But I could hear something else in his voice that those two probably _couldn't_ hear. He wasn't lying. He might be drunk as hell, but he wasn't.

"And _how_ could she have come _at_ you?! She isn't that _stupid_! Are you Laurie?" the waiter asked, looking down at the still-shivering waitress in his arms. She didn't look happy with herself, but she didn't look like she was about to deny anything either.

"Well is the bitch sayin' she _didn't_? And who the hell are you to say if I'm _stupid_?" I had a distinct feeling that this was about as nice as that man was going to get this evening, and honestly it made me lose my appetite. _Why_ the manager—or the police—or _someone_—wasn't handling this _right_ now I had _no_ idea.

Unless that waiter guy was the manager. Then we were all going to hell in a hand-basket.

"…_not_ throw things at people!" I caught the ending of the waiters—or managers—or whoever the heck he was—sentence and knew then that yup this _definitely _had the possibility of going that far. Especially if the man's companions had anything to do with it. The other guys in the dark t-shirts had already begun to move in closer, almost like a group of thugs ready to beat the living daylights out of a poor unsuspecting victim they wanted to rob.

It made the pit of my stomach drop even more than I thought possible.

"Yeah well what the _shit _were you _expecting _me to goddammit _do_?!" the man banged his fist on the bar top, "Just _let_ her get away with goddamn _murder_?!"

That's when people started to panic. And panicky people were _never_ a good thing. It made things worse when two of the black shirt guy's 'groupies' pulled out guns. Yup. Made things _ten times_ worse.

"H-He has a gun!" May whispered, stating the obvious while somehow remaining almost completely calm.

"Oui c'est en effet un pistolet." I murmured, enjoying the slightly startled look on May's and Drew's faces at the sudden switch of languages. I almost laughed but didn't—I wasn't crazy enough to draw attention to us at a time like this. "Solidad, would you be a dear and, if everyone starts running towards the door, can you watch the kiddies?"

"And _why_ would you want _me_ to watch them when you're perfectly capable of doing it too?" She asked, her voice half-way between shock, and indecision, like she knew what I was probably going to say, but either hoped it was wrong or thought I was crazy. Or maybe even both.

The crowded restaurant just seemed to get even louder as people realized _just_ how much trouble they'd be in if they stayed here any longer. The people closest to the front immediately stood up and rushed towards the door. The first few tables actually _got out_ and then it turned into a huge mess of people. A big human glob trying to move as one, but as separate, all at the same time.

"If the little chickadees want to leave, now's the goddamn _chance_." I whispered harshly when May and Drew just gawked. Neither seemed to realize that if, heaven forbid, the two black shirt's with guns looked up they'd be right in the aim of fire. And _that_ would be a nice little wakeup call to Heaven.

"And what about _you_?" Solidad asked softly, "You aren't thinking of staying here?"

"Sinon nécessaire." She relaxed at that and almost smiled, but if she did I knew it would've been stressed, and more worried than needed, so she didn't. Instead she let herself be swept up by the crowd of people walking by us, grabbing May and Drew's arms as she passed them, and pushing them ahead of her. Leaving me still seated at the table, waiting for the sea of people to either _stop_, or to end.

And it was obviously 'stop'—or more like 'freeze'—when one of the black shirt man's groupies shot at the ceiling. Little pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling and onto some people's heads, but instead of freaking the crowd out more, the crowd immediately shut up. And somewhere ahead I knew Solidad was either stuck with May and Drew in tow, or she had somehow forced them out of the room.

"Why the hell's everyone _leavin'_?!" One of the guys shouted, "Are ya all afraid of jus' a few people with guns?!"

"Do you wanna see somethin' that'll really scare ya!" another shouted, this time much closer to where I was sitting. I wasn't too surprised, though, when one of the black shirt men forced his way through the crowd until he was practically right in front of me. I also realized I was probably the only one sitting down, thus making me a possible sitting duck. Joy.

The guy directly in front of me didn't even seem to see me, though; in fact he practically looked _through_ me, like he was looking for someone else. "Well?!" He shouted loudly, "Do ya?!"

"Yeah do ya?" a few more shots were fired into the ceiling, this time the crowd giving a collective 'gasp' as even more small bits of plaster rained down on them.

"Midget, get back here, Harvey, put the goddamn gun away! We only need _two_ you dumbass." The leader hissed out, and even though his voice was soft it was easy to hear over the hushed crowd. And, as ordered, the man in front of me—Midget—sauntered back over to me. But the crowd didn't move to close in again, leaving me right in the boss-man's view. Obviously he saw me, but instead of yelling at me to get up, or ignoring me altogether like Midget had done, he called out, "And you with the purple hair. Is there a _reason_ why you're just sitting there?" he sounded generally curious, but amused as well.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, "Because I felt like it." I smiled a plastic smile in his direction and he, needless to say, seemed irked that I didn't respond in the way he obviously wanted me to. So I continued on, "Is there a _problem_ with that?

This irked him even more—enough to actually get him to stand up. He walked past the waitress and the waiter, giving them both dirty looks, before coming to a stop right in front of me. Naturally the crowd backed away as he began to speak, "And just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Moi? Personne importants." He glared at me and I clarified, "Nobody important—to you anyway." I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side, "and who are _you_? Mr. Black-shirt."

"_Well_, who am _I_ doesn't really matter, now does it? And if it just so happens that it doesn't matter who _you_ are, then you won't mind if I," he pulled out a gun he had somehow been hiding, "just _get rid of_ you? Do you?"

I put on another, slightly deadlier, smile, "Oh, but didn't you hear me? I said I was important. Just not to you. There's a different, Mr. Unimportant Black-shirt." I knew it probably wasn't the safest hand to play, irking someone with a gun pointed at you, but _honestly_ the guy was asking for it.

"Yeah I heard you. But I don't think right _now_ it matters if you mean much to anyone besides me." He stepped a little closer, holding the gun practically right up against my forehead, "on account of I could take your life at any moment."

Suddenly I had the worst little idea. Reverse Psychology. I grinned up at him and nodded my head in mock agreement, "That's true; I _should_ take that in account shouldn't I? Well then, what are you waiting for? Shoot me."

The look on his face showed a little more than shock, "_What_?!"

"Harley!" I heard Solidad shout from the crowd. She pushed her way through until she was standing in the front—the crowd gladly giving her enough space. She was glaring at me, "You can't—" she didn't get much farther than that before the sound of a policeman's whistle tore through the crowd.

"Coming through! Coming through!" A female's voice shouted through the crowd, and immediately I knew who it was—Officer Jenny. It had to be. She was known practically everywhere except for—

"_Shit_." Immediately the gun was jerked away from my forehead, but before the guy could so much as _try_ to move anywhere there were three guns—all held by policemen—pointed at him. _'And if they go off they might hit me.' _My mind interjected ever so nicely. But I _really_ didn't need to think of that possibility at the moment. It was a little _too_ realistic. "_Shit_." The guy cursed again, immediately holding the gun back up to my head. "If you shoot me I'll shoot him!" Almost a second after he said that the guns lowered. I could see the smirk make its way across his lips and honestly I thought_ I _had a disturbing smile. This guy was just downright creepy. In the calm sort of way.

But it wasn't like I'd let him shoot me—or get away with even _saying_ it. "Well if you're going to shoot me like you said you were, then why aren't you?" He seemed shocked that I was talking again and I saw him tighten his grip on his gun before loosening it.

"Well if it gets me _out_ of here, then yes I'll do that. But I don't think it will." He spat, shaking his head from side to side, "I'm not an idiot."

I grinned, "I was hoping you weren't. Didn't seem like it anyway." I didn't know if I either pissed him off with that comment or flattered him, I didn't get much of a chance to _look_ at his expression before I was being dragged to my feet. Stupid mistake on his part. Especially since I was a good four or five inches taller than him. And of course I made that known, "Mm, or maybe I should take that back?"

Now he looked pissed, "Just because I'm—you're _taller_ than me doesn't mean anything!" He looked over at the Policemen and Officer Jenny. I saw the gun in her hands, but I could also see that, despite how she was trying to hide it, said hands were shaking considerably. She wouldn't do any good here if it actually got to the point where they'd _have_ to shoot him. She'd probably end up shooting some innocent bystander. "I'll goddamn shoot you so many times you won't be able to _stand_!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Then I'll kneel. But I won't bow. I'm not a dog." He didn't get the gist of my question, and that, in it's own perfect little way, gave me an idea. An oh so _wonderful_ idea that made me want to try it out. He wouldn't know what I was saying anyway. So I opened my mouth and spoke the words that I knew probably only Solidad would understand, "Mais je peux duper des personnes aussi! Peux je vous montre!"

Like I thought he didn't understand, he gave me a confused look in response, "What?" he asked, "Speak in goddamn _English_ will you?!"

I grinned at that, "Oh why don't I make things easy and just _show _you?" I reached up and pretended like I was brushing aside a strand of my hair. Then, while his guard was high enough for him to flinch at any other movement, I reached out and grabbed the gun, jerking it from his surprised grip and tossing it on the ground by Officer Jenny's feet. "Don't touch it." I warned her as she bent down to pick it up and, for whatever reason; she listened to me, pausing her movement and straightening back up.

"_What_?! How the—_do you think that's my only gun_?!" I was afraid it wasn't and apparently, since I pissed him off even more, he _did_ have another one. He pulled it out from it's hiding place, but not before I could pull out some means of protection myself. Though mine would be said to be a bit crueler. I highly doubted anyone used their Pokemon as a shield for something like this.

And apparently he wasn't expecting it either. He jumped back immediately when he saw the pokeball in my hands. "I'm not above playing dirty if it gets you to cooperate." I flashed him a smile, and though I wasn't particularly trying, I knew what he'd think of it. "Now drop the gun and go with the nice policemen, why don't you?"

And to my surprise he _did_ drop his gun, and he allowed the two closest Policemen to grab him. He didn't even try to put up a fight. Instead he just stared at me a moment, like he thought he knew me. Then he closed his eyes, smiled, and said, "Well Harley, that's your name right? Not that it matters. You beat me. I'm impressed. And people who impress me deserve a reward." He jerked one of his arms easily out of the Policemen's grasp and searched through his pockets for a moment before pulling out what looked to be a folded sheet of paper—maybe a letter. "I was _supposed to_ run into at some point." The guy stated, casually tossing the paper to me, which I caught. "And you were _supposed_ to get this at some point. So that's your reward. Mm, well that and my name." a smile twitched the sides of his lips, as if he was expecting me to ask him.

So I did, "And? Your name _is_?" Right when the words left my mouth he smiled, a friendly sort of smile, and slipped off his glasses. I felt like I should recognize him now, but I couldn't place him. Not that my memory was that good to begin with…

"My name's Jonah."

My eyes widened. _'Well that explains it.' _Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should've recognized him right when he walked in the room. _'But then that means—_' I stared down at the letter in disbelief, _'That could only mean…'_

Jonah easily allowed the policemen to grab him again, "Just read the damn letter and _don't _throw it away this time. It takes a _hell_ of a long time to find you." Then he muttered something under his breath that had both the policemen staring. Then, rather quickly, they let him go with shocked expressions on their faces.

Then he passed Solidad, who hissed something at him that made him laugh, or chuckle. He whispered something back that made a shocked expression wipe over her face as well, and then she turned to me, her eyes almost accusatory but just as curious as her voice had been earlier. Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind I _did _know it was him from the very beginning. Maybe just the front part of my brain didn't. Maybe it was just buried too deep and I was too lazy to dig it out. Whatever the hell it was I had the letter he obviously wanted to give me, but I was scared as to what exactly it said.

But I couldn't throw it away. If it was that much hell to find me, then I didn't want him to go looking again.

--(Solidad's POV)--

I watched mutely as Harley's expression turned to one of shock—actual and real _shock_, something I hadn't seen on his face for as long as I've known him—at the mention of the man's name. Jonah. The name didn't ring a bell in my head, but apparently it did for Harley, and right now that was all that mattered.

Almost as quickly as he had gotten 'captured', the two policemen latched onto his arms again, but it didn't seem to faze him. Instead he said something I barely heard and almost immediately the two policemen let him go, like he had somehow burned them, or something. Then he turned and, rather slowly, began to walk towards me. He smiled in a friendly sort of way, but it looked false. Like with some of Harley's own smiles—you could tell he just did it to attract attention even when the emotion behind it wasn't there.

Before he could walk completely past me I whispered, "And just _who_ do you think you are?" I knew he probably wouldn't answer me, or even if he did, he'd lie. But I asked anyway and waited for his answer.

He kept the fake smile on his lips as he spoke, "Un Ami." My eyes widened—_'How did he…?!'_—But before I could ask him that he walked away, through the crowd, laughing. And when I looked back at Harley I could see him, slightly more composed this time, fingering the sheet of paper the man had given him with an almost distant expression on his face, like he was remembering something painful that he wanted to run away from. _'A responsibility.' _My mind interjected, _'But of what kind?' _

I was more than aware of how the crowd around me suddenly came to life, spreading off to either side of the door to let the policemen with the 'cronies'—along with the accused waitress and waiter—walk through. As soon as they made it through the doorway people began to follow them, jabbering to themselves about what just happened and all but ignoring their dinners. Only Harley, Officer Jenny, and I didn't move.

"That was a very brave thing for you to do." Officer Jenny started, "Admittedly stupid, but because of it we got here in time."

Harley raised an eyebrow and sat back down in the seat he had been sitting in, "Really now? Who came to get you? Or did you hear the commotion?"

Officer Jenny folded her arms across her chest, "Two kids."

"May and Drew, eh?" Harley looked over at me, and I stepped forward, "Glad you got the kiddies out in time. Do you know where they are now?"

I shook my head, "Either in their room waiting for us, or out in the lobby." Though with the look on May's face when I had to literally push her out the doorway earlier I opted that she had probably wanted to stay and see what happened.

"Good. Could you go and make sure though?" He tried to smile, but it seemed tired and only half-attempted. I knew that he knew he was probably going to ask how he knew Jonah, and that could possibly end up…_not_ pretty. To say the least. I couldn't help but agree with the nod of my head.

I was still stuck at the very back of the crowd, though, and I could just barely catch the first question Officer Jenny asked.

"Now I need your name, age, birthday..."

It made me realize that, out of the three I could only say I knew his name. Just his name, a name that millions probably already, either via contests—the crowd definitely counted—down to his own family members. It wasn't anything special, a name, it was used so much.

But his age—I could only guess. Maybe his twenties—at _least_ early twenties._ 'I know he drinks,'_ my mind tried to sort out any evidence to help me guess this simple question, _'But it doesn't mean he's drinking legally. They don't even ask him for an ID. No, I don't even think he _has_ one.' _I managed to maneuver my way into the lobby and sure enough, standing by the stairs was Drew, with May sitting on the bottom step. They both looked worn out and I honestly couldn't blame them.

Drew noticed me first and waved me over, "Where's Harley?" He asked, though something told me he could care less and that he was probably just asking for May's sake.

"Getting questioned." I said, looking back through the doors of the restaurant. I could see Officer Jenny, but because she was standing right in front of Harley I couldn't see him—not unless he stood up. _'He's tall too.' _My mind added on to the 'age guessing' list, _'I've never met a teen who's that tall before. And despite the way he acts—he doesn't act like a teenager.' _More like an adult trying to _be_ one—on some occasions.

"Why?" Both May and Drew asked simultaneously, giving me odd looks.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Apparently he has some connection to the man in charge of that…_group_."

Drew made a face at that, "Egh, you don't think it's like his ex-boyfriend do you?" I knew I probably should've been surprised that Drew guessed Harley was gay. But then again, it was _Harley_, he was a little obvious at some points.

"Harley's gay?" May asked, and again it didn't surprise me. I could already tell she wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

"Yes, May. He's _very _gay." Drew stated in a deadpan voice.

"I didn't know—"

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off, "But you think he actually has a…_connection_ to that guy? I'm surprised the policemen _let_ him walk out of here!" May nodded her head in agreement and they both just stared at me for a moment, obviously waiting for my response.

I thought for a moment before shrugging my shoulders, "He might. It's not completely out there that they met before. Just…Harley didn't recognize him at first." I decided to leave out the part about the letter, or note, Harley had received. That was one bit of information I was _sure _he'd have a problem with me just giving away. "But anyway, he's probably going to want to go straight to his room after this, so do you want to go or do you want to wait here with me?"

"Let's leave"

"Let's stay."

"May you're practically asleep on your feet!" Drew retorted, half-heartedly glaring at May as she tried to stand up, "You need your rest even more than I do!"

"But we need to thank Harley—yeah I don't like him, and I know you don't like him either but still!" May huffed, crossing her arms over chest, "I'm staying."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am!"

"No you _aren't_!"

"I am!"

"No you—"

I shook my head and placed a hand on Drew's shoulder, keeping him from finishing his sentence, "Drew's right." Drew looked up at me in shock, "You need your sleep, May, and you really _do_ look worn out! At this rate you might not even be able to compete in the Contest here!"

Her face twisted into a pained expression, then she sighed in defeat, "I…yeah…okay. Just, Drew, can you _stay here_ for me?" she was begging him and for once I thought Drew might actually agree with her.

But he rapidly shook his head, "Hell no. I'm not worried about him—that's you. Besides I'm the one with the card key anyway." He could've just handed it to her, but I didn't mention it. She looked too tired anyway; I doubted she could even make it up the stairs again to get to the elevator much less pay attention to the fact that he could've just simply handed her the key and stayed here. But I made it known that I knew by lightly squeezing his shoulders.

He quickly moved away though, hiding his face from my view, and he quickly walked up the stairs, grabbing May's hand on the way by and helping her walk up them. I would've smiled at the site—I could see that he was faintly blushing at the contact—but I didn't. Instead I called out, "I'll tell you what happened in the morning!"

This seemed to slightly appease May, who was trying to jerk her hand out of Drew's grip as well as walk backward all at the same time. Thankfully Drew managed to get her to the top of the stairs, and soon they disappeared from view.

A split second later and I felt two hands on either shoulder, I would've jumped and slapped the person but I already knew who it was. "So the little chickadees went to their rooms?" he asked, sounding tired.

I nodded my head, "Yes, did you see them leave?" He 'hummed' his assent as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you want to tell me what she asked?"

He shrugged, "If you wanna hear it." He looked around the lobby, where some of the crowd from before was still lingering. He exhaled softly, "Just not here. Let's go…_out_." He waved his hand towards the front door. I easily complied as he began walking towards it, and soon we were out in the night air, with the 'night crowd' bustling along the city's streets. And we just walked, mingled with them, until we found ourselves near the Burned Tower, with its 'caution' tape wrapped around the charred gates surrounding it.

"Well at least it's peaceful here." Harley commented, running a hand through his hair again, though this time he had a hair tie in his hand and he pulled his hair into a quick ponytail. He turned to look back at me when he was finished and I wondered then if what Drew had said was true: was that man his boyfriend? Or ex-boyfriend? Harley certainly _was_ handsome enough to be able to get a date easily.

But I pushed that question to the back of my mind and instead I asked, "Well for starters the questions. What did Officer Jenny ask you that you didn't want me to hear?"

"It's not that I _didn't_ want you to hear, Soli," he said, turning to look at the burned remains of the tower, "it's that you'd probably get bored. I _am_ just your regular run-of-the-mill Coordinator."

"And you honestly expect me to believe that?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side, "You can't _be_ normal, Harley, that just isn't you. I was able to tell_ that_ when I first met you."

Harley let out a laugh, "I suppose your right. Being 'normal' is just too _boring_ for me. But really it wasn't anything special. Just some basic questions—nothing you couldn't already guess for yourself." He waved his hand in dismissal. "Anything else?"

"Your age." He blinked in confusion and I smiled, "I don't know your age. I overheard Officer Jenny's first question—and that was one part of it. Your age. And your birthday."

He seemed slightly startled that I'd ask him that, but answered easily enough, "Well how old do you _think_ I am?" he held up a hand to stop me from answering, "Wait no, don't answer that. I don't want you to get it wrong. And my birthday's about two months from now, roughly."

"So you're born in September? Early or late?"

"Early."

I smirked, "Oh so you're a Virgo? Why doesn't that surprise me?" He laughed at my attempt to be funny, and honestly I was glad he did. The atmosphere was starting to get a little tense. I hated that. Harley and 'tense' didn't go together, not unless he was angry, but if he was he was usually shouting. But now he was oddly quiet, more-so than he usually was. It was unnerving in more than one way.

"And you'll be turning…?" I prodded, "I'd guess but you told me not to." I added on to even further tell him that _yes_ wanted to know and that _yes_ he_ was_ going to have to tell me.

"I'll be twenty."

I blinked, "What?"

"You heard me: twenty. Two Zero." He smirked down at me, "Is it that hard to believe?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it, not really sure on how I should _answer_ that. "I…well…yes and no." He seemed to ask me a silent 'why', and I answered, "You just…you _act_ like a teenager in some cases, but then…you don't…you don't _fit_."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, just to let you know." He commented offhandedly.

"And you—wait…"

"Hmm?"

"You drink and you're underage."

He shrugged his shoulders in dismissal, "Eh, here yes, back home no."

"You mean they don't have a drinking age in Slateport City?" I asked, and honestly that shocked me. _Yes_ it was a port city but—

Then Harley laughed, "No, no, not _Slateport_—hell no, they're strict on drinking limits just like the rest of Hoenn. Besides, yeah I'm living there at the moment, but it's more of a…_vacation_ spot. And I was born there apparently." I didn't want to know why he wasn't completely sure on if he was born there or not, "I'm talking about the place I _grew up_ in." At my confused look he clarified, "Orre. I'm talking about Orre."

My eyes widened, _'Well that explains it. That place is—' _I cut off the thought before I could finish it. It wouldn't've been a pleasant thought anyway, and the last thing I needed was to accidentally say that out loud.

"Pretty crappy place to grow up in isn't it?" He seemed to read my mind anyway, and yet instead of being mad he was actually _grinning_, "Real crappy—and hell I _know_ it is. But—" he shook his head, turning his face away from me like he was trying to hide something.

"But what?" I prodded again, wanting to know. If he could say it was crappy with a smile on his face then that _had_ to mean something. He didn't normally say something bad with a grin on his face unless he either A—didn't mean it, or B—was the one causing it to be crappy in the first place. Normally the latter was reserved for people he 'hated'. Not an entire region that had already been ransacked enough.

"I think I might have to go back." His voice was soft, and for a moment I thought he was kidding until he turned back to look at me, his face completely serious.

"Does it have anything to do with that letter?"

"Maybe." His voice was still soft, but he made no move to take the letter out of his pocket even though I knew he had it with him.

"And? Will you? If you are then how long will you be gone? The Grand Festival's in almost three months, will you be able to get back in time to make it?"

My questions seemed to fall on deaf ears though, because he didn't answer. He didn't make any sound at all for a while. It was like he was trying to figure out what he should do, like this was one of the most monumental decisions of his life. And in a way it probably could be. But I didn't know. I didn't know anything about him. I just now figured out his age, so how could I possibly know something as intimately as _that_?

Then, rather abruptly, he turned around completely and looked up at the sky, "I want to stay for the Contest in Ecruteak. Then I need to call him." He seemed to be talking to himself, so I just listened, "Then I guess I'll leave. It'll take a week or two maybe to get everything situated, depending on the boat I take and who I call. Maybe a few more days to _get_ there from here. And then I'll need to make arrangements when I get there. It all depends on what the letter says." He slowly turned back around to face me, giving me an apologetic smile, "Sorry 'bout that. But no. I don't think I'll make it back in time." He didn't look particularly sad about it though, "I guess I'll just have to give up this hobby."

"What?!" Now _that_ shocked me, "Why give it up?! You're good at Coordinating aren't you?"

He shook his head, "Yeah I might be. Those little brats screw it up a ton, yeah, but I guess you could say that. But I don't think I can deal with it."

"And why _not_? You'll have some free time _sometime_ right?" I didn't even know if the words I was spouting were true, but the look of resignation on his face was too strong _not_ to say something about it.

"Yeah but that's not it," he shook his head, his voice duller than I had ever heard it before, "I'll be doing what I did before. I can't do this at the same time."

"And what were you doing before?"

He didn't answer.

"_Harley_."

"Tell the kiddies I'll be watchin' 'em in the stands at the Contest. Now let's go back to the Hotel. I think a guard's coming."

--(1 week later/Harley's POV)--

"I _said_ it was fine—Drew." May insisted for the third time, "I'm not upset that I lost. Dawn practiced more than I did—she deserved to win!"

"Are you _sure_ though? You said she practiced more but you were out there for hours." He was trying hard not to sound like he cared, but he was failing, miserably, in my opinion. But I kept my mouth shut as I watched the little chickadee fold her 'genie' outfit for the third time and stuff it in her small pack, followed by her everyday wear, and other necessities. It was amusing, in it's on little oddly cute way, that she had so much 'makeup' and other little beauty products when she _honestly_ didn't need them.

Not that I cared. Half of that stuff was probably bought with Drew's money so it was his pain, not mine. I didn't care.

Eventually, though, Drew noticed me, "What the hell? Harley? Why're you in here? Stalking us?"

I let out a laugh and shook my head, "Oh no, no, you two aren't fun enough to stalk!" I sauntered over to the green haired teen and patted him mockingly on the head, only to have him roughly pull away. "Oh come now," I scolded, "give me a benefit of a doubt would you? We've been hanging out nearly all week!"

"Like _that_ tells me what you find 'stalk-able' or not." The little bugger spat back at me, glaring at me almost embarrassedly.

"Mm well it probably doesn't but _still_! Shouldn't you be just a _little_ nicer to little ole me?" I was trying to sound as innocent as I said I was but I didn't _quite _pull it off. It didn't help much when Solidad walked in _right _when I said that. And started to laugh.

"Be nicer. To you? That's a joke." Drew played along with Solidad's laughter, "You're probably going to stalk us all the way to Olivine City aren't you?"

"Oh drat." I made a face, "You caught me—yes I _was_ planning on stalking you all the way to Olivine."

"And then you're going to enter the contest," Drew smirked, "And get pummeled by one of us."

I probably should've said then that _no_ I wasn't going to enter the contest—I wasn't even going to stay to watch it. I was leaving. But it wouldn't do them any good knowing _that_. So instead I went along with it, "Ah, yes but will I lose? My dear that's for me to know and _you_ to find out!" I wanted to laugh, but I knew Solidad was staring at me now. She had caught onto the lie right when the first word left my mouth, and I knew she was going to mention it to me later—if she didn't just up and say so now.

"I definitely won't lose to you!" May piped up, strapping her pack around her waist, "I learned a _long_ time ago not to lose to you!"

"So that makes losing to little Drew-boy here okay?" I asked, feigning a mock-hurt expression, "Why I'm _hurt_! You choose your boyfriend over me!"

Immediately they both turned red, and this is when Solidad stepped in. "Okay Harley, that's enough. Shouldn't you two leave now, though? It doesn't take more than a day to get there—if you leave now you could probably get there before nightfall."

"W-Well…yeah I guess your right!" May was the first to calm down, "We don't wanna push ourselves too much do we? I mean we were so tired last time, right Drew?"

Drew just gave her an odd look and nodded his head. She smiled at this reaction as if she knew what it meant—like she didn't still see that he was _still_ blushing—and asked, "What about you though? Do you wanna come with us since Harley's probably going to follow us anyway, or…?" the look on her face was both pleading but curious as well. She wouldn't stop Solidad if she wanted to come with our little group, but if she had other things on her agenda she wouldn't stop that either.

"That's fine." Solidad said with a nod and a smile of her own, "I don't mind traveling with you. Even though we've been here a week we've hardly seen each other with you two practicing for the contest, and then you," she focused this bit of conversation on May, "deciding to go Sinnoh for that contest…"

"So that's a yes?" Solidad nodded her head and the smile grew on the little munchkins face, "Okay then! Drew, do you mind?"

Drew shook his head and tried to smile, "It _has_ been a while, though. Why not?" He glanced at me for a second before his smile was replaced by a rather dominant scowl, "Tch, anyway, you ready?" he slung his backpack over his shoulder, "Because I know _I_ am."

"Oh! Wait—wait, I forgot something in my room!" I quickly interjected, "can you wait for me in the lobby?"

"What makes you think we'll wait for you?" Drew asked, his tone more than just a bit cold.

"Don't worry, we will." Solidad shot Drew a glare, making him flinch, "Just hurry up. Like I said, if we leave now we can make it to Olivine by nightfall. I _really_ don't feel like sleeping on the ground again."

"Well does a nice hotel sound better?" I asked her as I neared the door, "I can pay for it, how about that?"

Immediately May perked up, "Really?"

"I can pay for my own Hotel room thank you very much!"

I shrugged, "Just an offer, darling," I tried hard not to smirk at his reaction, "take it or leave it." With that I sauntered out of the room and into my own room just next door. Not to my surprise Solidad followed me. I managed to stuff a few things that I had left laying out—like a few pencils, a notebook, and my wallet—into my bag, which was still lying on the bed, before turning to look at her. "Hmm? Yes what is it Soli' dear?"

She gave me a pointed look before slowly easing the door shut to my room, "You know what. You just lied to them."

I busied myself with the clasps and zippers on the front of my bag, "And? Your point?"

"So you're just going to up and leave once we get there."

"That's the plan." I grabbed a hair tie I had missed on the dresser and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. "You have a problem with it?" I asked her reflection as I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. It was getting warmer out, and I _really _didn't want the back of my neck to get sweaty. That was just disgusting.

"I suppose I don't have the right to say whether I do or not." Her reflection closed its eyes, "but did you read that letter?"

I stiffened at that, not pulling my hair all the way through on the last turn—leaving my hair in a sort of hanging bun—before I turned to look at her and _not_ her reflection, "Yes I'll have you know that I did."

She opened her eyes and glared at me, "And?"

"I do have to go back. Home I mean. Not to Slateport." I shifted uncomfortably, "Why you insist on caring I don't know."

"Is it _bad_ to wonder exactly _what's_ going on? It's been a week—and I haven't _seen_ you practically all week. If you expect Drew to start trusting you because it's been _just a week _then you'll have to actually try and _be around_ for it."

I rolled my eyes, "Right. Do you honestly think I really give a shit about what he thinks at the moment? Sure it'd be fine and dandy if he started trusting me again. That May girl obviously has. But I ain't gonna die from it darling." She flinched at my choice of words, "There are much worse ways to die, trust me, I know."

She let out a sigh at that and shook her head, "I know. You've said that before. But I didn't believe you." She looked me square in the eyes, "Now I do."

"Well the congratulations on that." I gave her a mock smile that I knew probably hurt, "Is there any other reason why you followed me in here?"

"Actually yeah there is." She eyed me for a moment before continuing, "Just out of curiosities sake—what did you do before you started up this…_hobby_…of participating in Contests and being a Coordinator?"

"What I used to be?" I felt a distinct and sudden jab of pain in my chest and suddenly I had the urge to say _something_ _anything_ that could be an outright lie. So I did, it came easily and fluidly, "Why don't you just _look it up_? They have everything on the internet now-a-days."

"You don't think in this past week I haven't tried?" My eyes widened at that—she had already tried? Did she care that much?

But just to play along I asked, "And what did you find?"

"Other than your Coordinating records—from the time you were sixteen to now—there's been nothing. At all. Why is that?"

"Because, darling," I walked over to the bed and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder before turning back to her, "if you want it badly enough your past can be 'erased." The look on her face was priceless as she tried to register what I had just said. But I didn't _want_ her to think on it. Not now anyway. Not until I _left_, "Especially if you have connections. It's actually surprisingly easy, to be honest. Hell even I could erase half of it myself."

Her next words were slow and carefully measured like she was trying to keep a suicide bomber from pushing the big red button labeled 'self destruct', "But that doesn't mean you don't have a past."

I closed my eyes at that, "True. And I'm going to have to go back to it soon."

"Is that why you can't be a Coordinator anymore?"

I didn't nod my head, but I didn't disagree with her either. She was right on a certain level, so I simply stated, "In a way, yes, I suppose you could say that. But then that wouldn't really make it the 'past' now would it?"

"But you erased it didn't you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door, "It's like a clean slate, right? What's so bad about Coordinating that you can't just…take it with you?"

"Because," I took a deep breath, knowing this next part—if I'd even go through saying all of it—was going to be hard to say, "The past can be erased on any sort of memory drive ever created, all the documents can burned, information deleted, the past is just as easily erased if it's put down in tangible form as the next thing. You can destroy all sorts of ancient artifacts from a certain time period—but you know that time period existed even without those artifacts, right?" I didn't mean to bring up History, but it would be easier to explain that way. And it was, at least for her, she nodded her head and I continued, "This is the same. Just because everything's been deleted, erased, burned, it's _still there_—it can't be forgotten. And, sucks for me, I know, because I've got a ton of people who remember me. Jonah just being one of them." She seemed surprised that I mentioned his name but she didn't seem to have enough energy to speak. She was staring at me wide eyed, like I had just said the most philosophical thing she's ever heard. Which—who knows?—I probably did.

A few minutes past in an eerie calculated silence before finally she decided to speak. Her words were just as slow as before, but oddly enough they held a sort of sad humor in them at the same time, "So I guess this means I won't be seeing you for a while?"

And for some odd reason, the very same sad humor was what made me smile, "Yes," I gave a halfhearted grin, "I suppose you won't. But who knows? I can't exactly _forget_ about this nice little hobby. I'm sure I'll eventually have something that might tie me to it. Might take me a while, but it'll probably be there. And then we'll probably see each other again—maybe in the crowd, or in the back room or something."

She smiled back, calmer despite the fact I could see her hands shaking, "Well then, I guess that'll be the next time I see you. After this of course."

And then there was a knock at the door, telling us, rather impatiently, that it was time to leave.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**And I somehow turned this into a prequel for my other Pokemon fanfic (Don't). How the heck it changed into that, I have **_**no**_** idea, but it seemed like a good idea at the time so yeah, here it is. And yes, I know this is long for a one-shot. But it didn't seem like I could split it up anywhere, so I didn't. But regardless, if you read up to this point, then PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews, especially the nice ones, make me all happy and warm inside! And of course CC is welcome as well, but if you have a flame **_**please**_** save it. I don't feel like getting yelled at right now (especially with report cards coming in sometime this week/next week) **

**-goes off to study for Chemistry Exam- **

**-Harmony283 **


End file.
